


steve rogers has an unreasonably small bladder

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Gift Fic, M/M, Mild Kink, Omorashi, Sexual Experimentation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can see Steve start to squirm out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"No," he says, when he sees Steve's lips part.</p><p>"C'mon, Buck." Steve leans back in his seat, holding himself purposefully still, and looks over at Bucky with those big baby blues. Bucky's never been good at denying those, but he's sure going to try to hold firm this time. "Just pull over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	steve rogers has an unreasonably small bladder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoneknewmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/gifts).



> I wrote Misha desperation watersports for her birthday. Surprise???

He can see Steve start to squirm out of the corner of his eye.

"No," he says, when he sees Steve's lips part.

"C'mon, Buck." Steve leans back in his seat, holding himself purposefully still, and looks over at Bucky with those big baby blues. Bucky's never been good at denying those, but he's sure going to try to hold firm this time. "Just pull over."

"We're already late." Bucky turns his eyes back to the road. "And I told you not to get the refill."

"I was thirsty." No one would believe what a whiner Captain America can be when he's with someone he trusts. Steve's never been afraid of letting Bucky know exactly what he thinks about anything. They blast past a sign indicating a rest area up ahead, and Steve reaches over to nudge his knuckles against Bucky's thigh. "It'll take all of two minutes, Christ."

"Two minutes that we ain't never gonna get back." Bucky slaps at his hand, pushing him away. "God, they can make you a foot taller, but your bladder is still the size of a goddamn pea, how does that work?"

Steve starts shifting again, and Bucky remembers too well the clockwork symphony of Steve heading in and out of their apartment, down to the communal bathroom at the end of the hall. A few memorable times that they were out and Bucky had to stand guard at the mouth of an alley when Steve couldn't wait to relieve himself until they got home.

He realizes, suddenly, that his dick is halfway to hard in his jeans. He bites the inside of his cheek. He can see the brown rest stop sign ahead on the right side of the road. It's approaching fast, and it would be so easy to blow right past it. And then it would be too late, and Steve would...he'd just have to deal. He'd bitch and squirm, sure, but it wouldn't do him any good. He'd have to wait until he _couldn't_ wait anymore, and then...then...

Bucky jerks into the right lane and takes the exit at full speed.

"You're going to kill us," Steve says, a little breathless, but Bucky's pretty sure that's from desperation. Steve's already undoing his seatbelt, and the second the car rolls to a stop, he's scrambling out of the door, taking off for the rest stop at a decent jog. Bucky watches him go and leans back in his seat, reaching down to give his dick a squeeze. _Shit._

*

Bucky has no intention of mentioning his weird interest to Steve. It's not the kind of thing that comes up a lot when you're an adult.

At least, it shouldn't be. But Steve seems to have different ideas. Maybe Bucky just wasn't paying attention before, because god knows he ought to have more important things on his mind than his boyfriend's bathroom habits. He's paying attention now, and Steve is being fucking weird. He's drinking a hell of a lot more water than he ever did before, accepting two beers from Clint when he'd usually nurse one all night. And he's obviously pushing himself; he waits until he's biting his lip, bouncing up and down a little bit like he can't help himself, pressing his thighs tight together before he gets up and practically sprints to the bathroom. If Bucky didn't know any better, he'd say Steve was teasing him.

They're alone one night, watching a movie. Bucky doesn't know what compels him to bring the entire six-pack over and set it down on the coffee table. Steve quirks his eyebrow at him, and Bucky shrugs. He can feel his ears start to turn red, but he hopes he can play it off.

"We'll get to it eventually, right? Save a trip."

"I guess," Steve says. He accepts the bottle Bucky hands him, taking a long swallow while Bucky opens one for himself.

They're watching a movie that Natasha recommended. A tractor explodes, which Bucky enjoys, but he can't say that he's paying the closest attention. He's distracted by Steve, who's somehow already drained his first beer and is opening a second one. Steve never drinks that quickly. He gets caught looking, but Steve just smirks and mocks toast him. Bucky tries to direct his gaze back at the screen, but he can't help but notice Steve's throat moving out in his peripheral vision, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. Bucky's dick twitches in his pants. He hopes Steve is paying less attention to him than he is to Steve.

They're only half an hour in when Steve starts shifting a little, almost bobbing up and down as he squirms in his seat, tensing his muscles. He leans forward, and Bucky is sure he's going for the remote to pause it, but instead he reaches right past it and grabs another bottle.

Bucky doesn't even try to be subtle this time. He watches openly as Steve pops the cap off, and Steve stares back just as brazenly as he wraps his pink lips around the neck of the bottle. He downs almost half of the bottle in one long gulp. Bucky's mouth goes dry. "Jesus, Stevie."

Steve takes a harsh breath when he pulls off and groans softly. "That good enough for you, Bucky?" He reaches over to take Bucky by the wrist, tugging his hand over to rest on his abdomen. Steve's cut enough that this much liquid this fast makes a difference. He can feel it, bloating out Steve's lower belly, and when he presses down gently, Steve whines.

"You've been teasing me, huh?"

"About time you noticed." Steve lets out a breathy laugh, but he's really tensed up now. Bucky strokes lightly over Steve's belly, trailing his fingers against his warm skin. "I gotta piss, Bucky. Real bad."

"Oh, do you?" Bucky looks over Steve, from his flushed face and wet mouth down to his hand, still limply holding the half-empty bottle of beer. He resists the urge to grin, reaching down to wrap his hand around Steve's guiding him up. "You still look thirsty to me."

"No, Buck, I can't," Steve says, but he's still moving obediently, and when the bottle reaches his mouth, he starts to swallow again, with somewhat less gusto than before. Bucky lets go once the bottle is empty, and Steve lets it drop to the carpet with a low moan. "God, I feel like a water balloon."

"Look like one too." Bucky snorts and he rubs his thumb over the little bump of Steve's fullness, ignoring the much larger bulge of his cock just a few inches away. "You think you can make it to the bathroom? Or am I gonna have to carry you and just hope that you don't wet yourself on the way there."

Steve whines, and flexes, hips pushing a little off the couch. "Jeez, you'd jostle me too much. There's no way. I can walk."

"You sure?" Bucky arches his eyebrows, and Steve nods. "Fine, then. Show me." He stands up, looking down at Steve, tensed up on the couch.

"Jerk," Steve huffs, but he pushes himself up, slowly and carefully. Bucky tries to offer him his arm, but Steve shoves him off with a cranky, "I'm not an invalid, I just have to piss."

So Bucky follows him to the bathroom instead, enjoying the stiff way Steve holds himself, shuffling down the hall. He keeps his distance until Steve's actually there in front of the toilet, then presses up against Steve's back. "We might, um. We might want to do this in the shower."

Steve snorts. "What exactly do you think we're going to do?"

Bucky swallows hard, his stomach twisting. "I was just..."

"Shut up, I'm kidding." Steve reaches back to squeeze Bucky's hip. "C'mon, I didn't chug that for nothing."

Bucky doesn't really understand this kink of his, but he always enjoys watching Steve strip. He drops his clothes on the floor of the bathroom, and Bucky's breath catches when Steve reaches down to squeeze his own cock.

"Is it real bad?" He pulls off his own shirt, watching the muscle of Steve's back, as he leans over to turn the water on. The groan Steve lets when the sound of the shower fills the room is answer enough, but he looks over his shoulder anyway.

" _Real_ bad, Buck. You gotta let me go."

"I will. Just...in a minute." Bucky steps into the shower after Steve, and immediately plasters himself against Steve's back, his cock riding in the cleft of Steve's ass. Slowly, he slides his hands over Steve's hips, reaching around to wraps his hand around Steve's dick. "I can feel how tense you are, baby."

"Of course I'm tense." Steve whines, and his hips twitch helplessly, pushing into Bucky's grip. "I've been holding it for so long, I can't stand it."

"You did a really good job." Bucky presses his other hand against Steve's stomach, groaning at the sound of Steve's whimper. He wants to see how far he can push, what he could make Steve do, but there will be other times (god, he hopes there will be). And right now he wants to know what it's like to see Steve Rogers completely lose control. He leans in to kiss Steve's neck. "But you don't have to hold it anymore."

"Oh, thank fuck," Steve hisses. Bucky can feel the instant he lets go, his entire body going lax in Bucky's arms. Under the noise of the shower, one more stream of liquid barely makes a difference, but Bucky can't ignore it. He can feel his own face getting hot as Steve relieves himself; with his metabolism, it seems like all the liquid has passed straight through him, coming out in one long steady flow. Everything is washed immediately down the drain, and Bucky wonders what if it _wasn't_ , but that's for another time.

"I'm not gonna make you wait," Steve mumbles once he's done, Bucky carefully moving his hand over Steve's dick, rinsing him off. "I'm not a jerk like some people."

"Fuck you." Bucky grins, though, and it takes him embarrassingly little time to get off, dick sliding against Steve's ass, snug between those firm cheeks, slick and wet. It's easy enough to turn Steve around and rinse that off too, and the evidence is gone in seconds. Nothing remains that would even hint as to what they got up to in here. But Bucky knows, and based on the look in Steve's half-lidded blue eyes as he reaches down to finally start jacking his cock, he thinks it's gonna happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://villainsexuale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
